Icha Icha Embarrassment
by mischief maker 2.0
Summary: For Sakura's birthday, Ino finds a new way to torture her friend. InoSakura friendship and a hint of onesided SakuKaka.


**A/N:** This is an old one I wrote for the 52 weeks pleasure LJ community.  
**Title:** Icha Icha Embarrassment  
**Theme:** bookstore  
**Pairings:** Ino/Sakura friendshippy and a hint of one-sided SakuKaka  
**Warnings:** Not porny at all, but there is porn XD  
**Disclaimer:** I am not a Japanese man named Masashi Kishimoto, so no, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Come on, Forehead Girl. Don't be such a baby," Ino chided, tossing her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. "We just spent half the night in a bar. What's the difference?"

"There's a _big_ difference! Huge!"

"How? You have to be the same age to get into either place. It's your birthday! Consider it a rite of passage."

"Since when is looking at porn a rite of passage?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Ino only laughed.

"What are you, scared? I thought I got more than enough shots down you to take care of that."

"I'm not scared," the pink-haired kunoichi grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right. What would Sasuke-kun think? Little Sakura's too much of a prude to even step in the door. What a shame."

'If only looks could kill. Or at least maim a little,' Sakura thought as she glared at her friend. "Ugh, fine. Five minutes, and I'm leaving with or without you, Ino-pig!" She stomped past her companion toward the surprisingly dull-looking building across the street.

"Fine," the blonde laughed as she turned and followed her.

They entered the establishment and the first thought to enter Sakura's head was that the name was misleading. Sure there were books, but there was a hell of a lot more than that! There were videos and toys and oh my goodness… _dolls_! She turned to head out the door when Ino caught her by the collar of her shirt.

"Five minutes, Forehead Girl, you promised. Then you can run home screaming."

Sakura resisted the urge to slap the smirk off her friend's face and scanned over the almost empty store once again. "_Fine_," she growled and headed over to a taller section of shelves to hide behind. "Oh, man. What if someone _sees_ me?"

'Although,' she noted as she glanced around nervously, 'the clerk seems to care less.' He looked even more bored than Shikamaru as he sat perched on a stool, leafing through a magazine behind the counter. There were two other customers in the store, and they were perusing the aisles of perversion, not caring that anyone could walk through the door at that very moment and see what they were looking at. The horror!

Suddenly, a book was shoved in her line of sight, open to a rather graphic illustration. "Check it out. It's one of those Icha Icha books your sensei seems to love so much."

Sakura groaned. It's not that she really cared that her jounin sensei was a complete pervert in his own time, but how in Konoha he could walk around the village with his face stuck in one of those was really just beyond her comprehension.

She stood, looking over Ino's shoulder as the blonde slowly thumbed through the pages. After a minute, she quit worrying so much about the _oh_ _my god, porn!_ and found herself heating up at the images in front of her.

Of course, it could've been the alcohol.

Another page turned, and the couple was found in a new position. Both girls turned their heads sideways as they contemplated _that_ one.

"Wow! Is that even possible?" Sakura found herself wondering out loud before she could stop herself.

"Yes, actually." Both girls jumped at the unexpected voice behind them. "But the girl has to be incredibly limber."

"Kakashi-sensei! W..what are you doing here?" _Duh! He probably has a lifetime membership_, Inner Sakura scoffed.

He held up a copy of the new Icha Icha in his hand. "I could ask you the same thing, though," he replied, his visible eyebrow raised.

She wanted to die. Or at least disappear into another dimension. 'Why did I agree to come here?' she whined mentally. Luckily, Ino wasn't dying of mortification and was able to answer for them.

"Well, today's her birthday, and I…"

The noise of Ino's blabbering began to blend into the background as Sakura's attention drifted back toward the picture. Kakashi had said that yes, it was possible. Had he done it? It would be safe to assume so. But she really wanted to know for sure, and unfortunately for her, those last few shots were kicking in _hard_.

"You've tried it?" The question came out of her mouth before her brain could catch up to stop it. It was probably the only time in Sakura's life she'd seen Ino splutter like that.

Kakashi only blinked and stared for a moment before his eye curved into a smile. "I _just_ remembered I left my refrigerator door open. See you later, Sakura." He was out of the store before the words could even properly register in her intoxicated, young mind.

When Sakura awoke the next morning, she couldn't remember much of what happened after her old teacher's hasty retreat, although later that day – after Sakura would bring the bag-full of adult reading materials to Ino and demand reimbursement for them (it was her friend's fault she'd purchased them after all) – the blonde would gleefully remind her of a few comments in which the pink-haired kunoichi had boasted about her flexibility and the claim that Kakashi-sensei probably didn't even _own_ a refrigerator.

Sakura would seethe, deny, and declare that, yet again, she was no longer speaking to Ino as she would exit the Yamanaka flower shop with the bag of dirty books still dangling from her fist. The blonde would only laugh and make plans to take Sakura out drinking again.


End file.
